My Little Snake
by Silverbrokenfang
Summary: Harry was left on the Dursley's doorstep. Abuse is a common day thing for him, and Albus Dumbledore only wants a broken pawn, so what happens when Snape saves Harry when he comes to take him to get his school things and everyone realizes that this Harry Potter isn't what they thought he would be. HP/TMR Jr. Dark/Independent/Intelligent/Slytherin like/Creature!Ha rry SLASH
1. Saving Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**This is the main story for the oneshot of mine called My Serpent, this takes place before it**_** though.**

* * *

Setting the boy down on the front step of his only living relatives, Albus Dumbledore regarded the small cookie cutter house with a mad gleam in his eye, knowing what the boy would go through to become his weapon he smiled to himself, 'See you in 10 years Harry Potter.' With that he turned and apperated away. Never knowing that his 'well thought out' plans would go so horribly wrong.

As the last vestiges of the 'crack' that went through the air dissipated, Harry Potter's eyes opened and, for a moment, the killing curse green eyes glowed gold.

********************10 Years Later**********************

Albus Dumbledore stood outside of the normal house of number 4 Pivet Drive, Surrey. Straightening his cloak and putting on his brightest smile, he knocked on the door.

Yelling spread through the house and a slap sounded from somewhere in the confines of the humble abode.

Small footsteps could be heard walking towards the door, and the sound of deadbolts dropping. The door swung open and revealed a child.

This child was beautiful, like an angel, with pale, porcelain, skin and aristocratic features: high cheekbones, doe eyes, a button nose, and rosy pink lips. His waist length hair was tied back, black, almost blue, with tints of red throughout. He was very petite, so much it was like looking at an eight year old rather than a ten almost eleven year old. His eyes were 'Avada Kedavra' green, Dumbledore shuddered lightly, it was discerning to have eyes the color of the killing curse watching you.

The only thing that said something was wrong, was the bright hand mark on the pale skin, and the molted bruises that peeked out from under to big clothes.

The child's eyes flashed as he beckoned Dumbledore into the home. His near silent footsteps echoing loudly. The Dursley's sat around their dining room table, the stacks of food smelling gourmet and more than enough piled in front of the two whales and the horse only had a small bowl of granola, she was on a proclaimed diet.

"Who are you?" Whale number one asked. Bacon and eggs spittle flying from his mouth and his mustache.

The horse's beady eyes were trained levelly on the 'esteemed' headmaster.

Whale number two never looked up from his food.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come to talk about Harry Potter's admission into my school."

Whale number one proceeded to throw a tantrum so massive, it would have made a two year old proud, and said he wouldn't abide by such freakishness.

A long exchange between Dumbledore and the whale and horse lead to the reluctant acceptance of the circumstances and an agreement for little Harry Potter to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus Snape sighed, drew himself up and knocked on the door to number four Pivet Drive.

Heavy footsteps moved from the back to the door, and the door swung open.

"Petunia," Snape sneered in contempt, "Where is your nephew?"

Petunia Dursley snorted and screeched, "Don't you dare say I'm related to the freak, come inside, lest the neighbors see you."

Snape was surprised, but just wrote it off for future reference. He stepped into the threshold and looked towards the stairs, waiting for Petunia to call down the little 'prince'.

When she didn't say anything but walked to the door under the stairs he was wary. She unlocked all the deadbolts and swung the door open. Snape then began to wonder what was in the cupboard, so he walked over to her and looked in.

Laying on a threadbare cot in complete darkness was a small child. His body was clothed only in to big shorts that hung precariously off of bony hips, it was obvious this child rarely ate. It was also obvious that the child was abused, dried blood covered his frame and molting bruises shone angrily. Snape couldn't see the boy's face because he was facing the inner wall and his long black hair, with red tints, covering it. The word 'freak' shone an angry red, glaring at Snape from the young child.

A growl ripped out of his throat, he shoved Petunia aside and grabbed the child. Apparating out of that vile house and to Malfoy Manor, he ran into a sitting room that held the Lord and Lady of the house. Two words left his lips before panic ensued. "Help him."


	2. Introductions and Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Narcissa was the first one to leap into action, when Severus had ran in carrying, what looked to be, a small bloodied child, she had automatically summoned her medical bag to her and called for Dobby.

Severus was pale and drawn, holding onto the child's body like it was a lifeline and he was a dying man. "Severus, look at me." When he looked up at Narcissa she continued, "I need to see the child, so I can tend to him, do you want to help?" She asked gently.

Severus nodded and shakily followed behind Narcissa as she led the way, briskly, into a spare room just down the hall.

When Severus laid the child gently on the bed, Narcissa began to run diagnostics on the child. She clutched her heart and sobbed, when the parchment continued to lengthen past five feet.

* * *

When Harry first awoke, the first thing he registered was the softness of the bed underneath him, so that ruled out both the cupboard and the hospital. He sat blearily up, ignoring his aching muscles, and looked around the unfamiliar room.

There were two other people in the room with him, both asleep at the time, a man with black shoulder length hair and a woman with long blonde hair. He noticed that only one of them had a wedding band on, so deduced that they only were friends and that the lady's husband must be somewhere else.

The room was spacious and expensive, the marble floors, silk curtains and bed sheets, the mahogany furniture, and gilded odds and ends blaringly declared that this family had money.

Harry sighed, he didn't want to bother the people in the room, but he was rather bored. That was when he noticed the bookshelf on the other side of the room, on it were books with titles like, _Basic Intro into Magical Theory_, he frowned slightly and willed his power to bring the book to him, thanking it when it did. It responded with a pleasant complete feeling that he always got when he used it.

Opening the book to the first page, he quickly became absorbed by the information that was presented.

**Magical Theorem is something that is classified by the different types of magic. **

_**Light Magic**_**: Light Magic is the only universally accepted branch of magic. It is mostly represented by the spells that heal and restrain. **

_**Neutral Magic**_**: Neutral Magic is the borderline between the extremes, and is usually depicted by spells that may be more inclined to harm, but not maim and kill.**

_**Dark Magic**_**: Dark Magic is banned in many countries for its properties and uses, it is mostly used to kill and maim, though there are branches that would heal or bring back the dead. **_**See Necromancy pg. 342**_

Harry felt the other occupants stir, so he placed the book down and watched them as they sat up. The man groaned and rubbed at his eyes, one onyx eye blearily looked forward and caught startling emerald. Yelping and scrambling backwards, ending up on the floor for his troubles, all to get away from the familiar, haunting, eyes.

The woman sat up quickly, looking for the disturbance, a stick pointed forward from her hand.

"Severus? What is going on?" She asked the man.

"Sorry Narcissa," He replied, looking at Harry completely, realizing he looked nothing like his father, "I was startled."

Narcissa slowly lowered her wand, as she noticed that the child was up, then she also noticed the book in his hands. She frowned, the little boy couldn't have gotten up, and he couldn't have used a spell to summon it to him.

When Harry noticed where she was looking, he held up the book and cocked his head in a questioning manner.

"I'm sorry child, I just was taken aback, how did you get that book?"

The child looked at them, as if assessing their worth, his angelic features calculating and wary, before he spoke, his voice lilting and a siren's call to all who heard it, "I just asked the book to be brought to me by my, what would you call it," He hummed thoughtfully, which was when they realized it was all just a mask, "I suppose it is magic isn't it?"

Severus and Narcissa looked at each other slowly, Severus then spoke up, "Yes it is Harry, but right now I wish to ask you if you are feeling okay, I was in a panic when I brought you here to be healed by Narcissa, over there. Can you tell me what happened?"

Harry smiled, but it was void of any warmth and just left a hollow feeling, "Yes, you see, my 'uncle' was furious when dear old Dumbles came by and told them I was going to learn magic, so they did what they always do when something displeases them. I suppose the reason I can even move right now without being in agony is because of both of you, so thank you. But why would you do something like this? Do you want something in return?"

Both adults looked saddened by the notion that Harry thought he should repay them for something that should have been provided anyway.

"No, Mr. Potter, we do not want anything in return, my name is Severus Snape, I teach potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"My name is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, my son is also attending Hogwarts with you, I hope you can become friends."

Harry smiled, he had already known about Hogwarts, the letter being given to him by Headmaster Dumbledore, and was looking forward to being without the Dursley's. "I hope we can become friends as well Mrs. Malfoy."

The adults shared another look, before turning back to the child, "Harry, I suppose it is rhetorical to ask, but do you wish to get new guardians? So you won't have to return to those….." He paused, "Those muggles," Severus spoke with the greatest disdain.

Harry looked surprised, "Someone else would want me? The Dursley's always said that no one else wanted me, that a worthless freak could never be loved, but now looking at it," Harry frowned, "They seem more like the freaks then I do. After all, I don't abuse a family member and make them do everything from cooking to cleaning and gardening, just because they aren't normal."

Severus and Narcissa smiled at Harry, and both moved forward holding their arms out and hugging Harry, Narcissa spoke, "Exactly Harry, you are not worthless, and certainly not a freak, we promise you, you'll never have to go back to those horrid muggles ever again."

Harry frowned again, "What is that word? I've never heard it before."

"Muggle?" At his nod, Severus explained, "Non-magical people."

Harry nodded and smiled benevolently. As both adults left, promising to come right back after they get some food and other things for him, they never realized his smile turned a little feral.


	3. A Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

A few days later, and it was now July 31st, Harry had met Lucius and Draco, as well as the house elf Dobby, who worshipped the ground his feet walked on.

Lucius was charmed by the beautiful child and his pure blood mannerisms, he might have been raised by muggles but he acted and moved with all the grace and poise of a pureblood scion.

Draco looked to the younger boy as someone to protect and care for. Where ever Harry was, Draco was two steps behind him, explaining different things or just basking in the company of the other child.

"Draco, Harry, will you please come here for a minute?" Narcissa called, the boys had been playing in Draco's room, and she stood at the door watching with fondness as Draco explained exploding snap to Harry. They walked over and looked expectantly at Narcissa. "Today we are going to Diagon Alley, to pick up your school things and also to check on your affairs, Harry."

"Yes ma'am," The boys faithfully intoned, they began to get ready, Lucius and Narcissa had gotten Harry some new, well fitting, clothes. They all met up at the fireplace and, flooing directly into Diagon Alley, went about their tasks. Lucius went with Harry to Gringotts, while Narcissa and Draco went to Flourish and Botts, getting their books, they would meet to gather their potions supplies and other things, like their cauldrons, and then they would go to Olivanders to get their wands.

Setting out to complete their tasks, Lucius and Harry walked into the marble monstrosity that was the only wizarding bank in existence.

Walking towards a teller, they were easily led back to Director Ragnok's office.

The hardy goblin looked over the top of his glasses and regarded the two Lord's in front of him. "Gentlemen, how can I help you today?"

"May your gold and the blood of your enemies flow, Ragnok Ironarm," Harry spoke up, his emerald eyes flashing with intelligence and concealed knowledge. "We have come today to check on my affairs and do a blood test."

Both older beings in the room were surprised, but they hid it well. "Of course young one, is there anything else?" Ragnok asked.

Harry looked unearthly and feral as he smiled, "I would also like to look into a change of guardianship."

The goblin hummed noncommittally as he pulled an ornate dagger and a piece of paper out of a drawer in his desk. Holding the dagger out, Ragnok watched with keen eyes, as Harry reached forward and slit his palm without even a wince. Three drops of blood dripped onto the blank paper, and a light blinded all three occupants, before it receded.

Ragnok glanced over the paper and his eyes widened, his hand shaking, he handed the paper to Lord Malfoy, then as he had the same reaction, he passed it on to Harry.

**Blood Test for Haridan Xaviar Jameson Potter-Black**

**Father: James Alexander Potter**

**Mother: Lily Calla Potter nee Evans**

**Father by Blood Adoption: Sirius Orion Black**

**Houses Inherited by Blood:**

**The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**

**The Most Ancient and Revered House of Peverell **

**The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**

**The Most Ancient and Revered House of Le Fay **

**The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Gryffindor**

**The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Ravenclaw**

**Houses Inherited by Soul:**

**The Most Revered and Founding House of Emerys **

**The Most Revered and Founding House of Pendragon**

**The Most Revered and Founding House of Merlin**

**Houses Inherited through Wills:**

**The Most Noble House of Tenebris**

**The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Mors**

**The Most Ancient House of Stella**

**Creature Inheritance: **

**Sphinx (Submissive) Inheritance at Majority**

**Lamia (Submissive) Inheritance at Majority**

**Has a Soul Mate: Status: Still Alive**

**Money and Properties:**

**Potter: 5,348,493,734 Galleons, 327,689 Sickles, 22 Knuts Properties: Potter Mansion, 4 Vacation Homes, Number 4 Pivet Drive, and Godric's Hollow Home**

**Peverell: 72,835,759,023 Galleons, 237,584 Sickles, 0 Knuts Properties: Peverell Manor, Peverell Mansion, 7 Vacation Homes**

**Black: 8,126,397,506 Galleons, 24,677 Sickles, 512 Knuts Properties: Black Manor, Number 12 Grimmuald Place, 3 Vacation Homes**

**Le Fay: 182,475,037,784 Galleons, 386 Sickles, 0 Knuts Properties: Le Fay Cove, Le Fay Manor, 2 Vacation Homes**

**Gryffindor: 347,673,895,376 Galleons, 49 Sickles, 9 Knuts Properties: ¼ Hogwarts, Griffin's Nest, 1 Vacation Home**

**Ravenclaw: 403,752,589,304 Galleons, 534 Sickles, 35 Knuts Properties: ¼ Hogwarts, Raven's Retreat, 3 Vacation Homes**

**Emerys: 7,564,403,469,153 Galleons, 634,591 Sickles, 34 Knuts Properties: Emerys Castle, 6 Vacation Homes**

**Pendragon: 9,703,542,784,920 Galleons, 372 Sickles, 47 Knuts Properties: Pendragon Palace, 4 Vacation Homes**

**Merlin: 13,568,389,672,427 Galleons, 6 Sickles, 573,253 Knuts Properties: Merlin's Cottage**

**Tenebris: 47,489,234 Galleons, 87 Sickles, 8 Knuts**

**Mors: 3,769,392,638,345 Galleons, 563 Sickles, 67 Knuts Properties: Mors Sanctuary, 3 Vacation Homes**

**Stella: 78,567,285 Galleons, 567,389 Sickles, 6,683 Knuts Properties: Stella Observatory, Stella Manor**

Ragnok watched as Harry took his time reading and digesting what was on the paper in front of him, before he cleared his throat and began to talk again. "So I suppose you didn't know of all of those?" Ragnok watched as Harry shook his head, "Who would you like to be your guardians, as the case of your abuse at the hands of the muggles is being made as we speak, your magical guardian was deemed unfit, so you are able to choose your own guardian."

"The Malfoy's, if they do not mind."

Lucius and Narcissa had already agreed, so they signed the paperwork, cleaned up loose ends, had a chain commissioned for Harry's lord rings, and left with gold and the well wishes of the goblins, having made a good impression on them.

They met up with Narcissa and Draco, and explaining what happened, they set out to get their remaining supplies.

Their last stop was Olivander's. Draco got a wand made of Hawthorn wood and Unicorn hair.

Harry took an unusual wand though, after finally finding one that at least reacted with him, the wood needed to be changed. The final combination was Yew wood soaked in Basilisk venom then purified with Phoenix tears, with the tail feather of a Phoenix, the twin wand of Tom Marvalo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, hope this makes up for it._


	4. Birthday's and Professor's

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

When they made it back to Malfoy Manor, everyone was led into the dining room where they were met by the sight of a huge feast and multi tier cake. "Happy birthday Harry!" The Malfoy's exclaimed, watching as Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, and a crystal tear made its way past his iron defenses to trail down his high cheekbones and pointed chin. It landed silently on the hard wood beneath their feet, and everyone smiled somberly as they watched.

"I..I….," Harry stuttered, and both Lucius and Narcissa smiled lightly to each other, they had never seen Harry speechless or acting like a child, so this was a, strange but pleasant, change. "Thank you… Thank you so much.."

"Harry," Narcissa called, to her now youngest son, "Welcome home."

Harry's first, true, birthday was a sight to behold, of course, not a lot of people were invited, but it was amazing all the same.

Harry got a good collection of books, art supplies, a new Nimbus two thousand, new clothes, a large black teddy bear with amber eyes, and an assortment of games and puzzles. He carried everything with the gentlest care back to his room, the euphoric feeling of having people who actually cared for him wasn't going to fade any time soon. He sighed and laid back on the comfortable bed, staring at the ceiling with searching eyes.

A small smile graced his full lips as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius walked in, to say goodnight, and cooed at the sight of their youngest son curled up around the bear they got him on a whim. They took out a camera and clicked silent pictures, before walking over and kissing his sleep wrinkled brow, before basking in the feeling of their completed family.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his quarters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his mind wandering back to the little boy he saved just a couple weeks ago. Every time he saw Dumbledore now, all he could do was feel disgust and hate for the once great 'Leader of the Light.'

A timid knock at the door to his private space tempted him out of his thoughts. He stood with a heavy sigh and prowled to open the door, admitting an intimidated and rather abashed looking Quirrell walked into his room. Snape huffed angrily and looked on in disgust on the sniveling coward in his rooms. "What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"Se-v-verus I-I wa-s ju-ust wan-d-der-ing if-if y-you ha-d a p-pai-in re-l-li-ef po-tio-on?" Quirrell asked pitifully.

Snape picked one off of his shelves and shoved it in the Defense Professor's hands before rudely pushing him out of his rooms and slamming his door.

He sat down rubbing his temples, hoping to stave off the oncoming head ache, before sending a pray to whatever being was out there, hoping this year would be quiet.

* * *

Back in his rooms, Quirrell's sobbing and quivering façade faded as did the muddy color of his brown eyes. Ruby eyes looked at the small vial of pain reliever and sneered. He tossed it into the fire and watched as it was consumed.

Not even his potions master had realized who he was, then again, his aura was suppressed and he was a very good actor.

He sank into his squashy arm chair by the fire and anxiously awaited the next day, eager to begin the year and get his plan under way.


	5. A First Glimpse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Standing on Platform 9 ¾, Harry laughed at Draco's attempts to dissuade their mother from the objective of smothering them. They all knew he really didn't mind it, but in front of all these gullible vict… people, appearances had to be kept.

Lucius laid his hand gently on Harry's shoulder, drawing his youngest son's, Avada Kedavra, eyes away from the masses crowding the area, and towards him. "Harry, no matter what house you go into, what your grades are, who you make friends with, always remember that you might not be ours by blood, but you are still our son. We will love you no matter what."

Harry's angelic face softened and he regarded his adopted family with a breathtaking smile, making Narcissa and Draco look as wide eyed as Lucius. "Thank you," Harry spoke softly, "You have no idea what that means to me. After ten years of living with my relatives, it's nice that someone cares."

Narcissa abandoned whatever she was persuading Draco to do and took Harry in her arms, "If you ever get bullied, or anything, if you feel uncomfortable, or you need to talk, go to Uncle Severus, promise me that. And write home often, borrow Achilles from Draco or a Hogwarts owl. Eat something at every meal and carry snacks around with you. Come home for the holiday's and beware of Dumbledore. But most of all, have fun, do what you want, and be safe."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, go on boy's, owl us later."

* * *

Draco and Harry made their nest on the very last compartment on the train. Tugging the door close, Draco sank back, regarding his brother with avid interest. "Harry can I feel your magic now?" He had felt tantalizing flashes since Harry had begun to open up to them, and he wanted more. Just the brief flashes had drawn him in,but when he asked Harry, all he said was to wait.

Harry smiled indulgently at Draco, before asking his magic to make a barrier around their compartment. When that was done, he let his magic out of his control.

Draco was in awe. Harry's magic was so intoxicatingly dark and undeniably infurtraitingly light. The two mixed together, touching, but never overlapping or overpowering each other. Harry reached out and wrapped his magic around Draco, watching as his brother stilled and his eyes opened wide.

Coaxing now, he made Draco stand unconsciously and move towards him. His eyes were glazed over and his breathing was shallow.

Harry decided that he would have to stop now before Draco acquired any brain damage. So he called his magic back, wrapping it in his willowy body once again.

Draco came out of his trance, realizing where he was standing, and looked at Harry, who was watching him with amusement. "I've never felt anything like that before, that was amazing." Draco's voice was breathy.

Harry giggled, reaching to brush blonde hair out of his brother's silver eyes and said quietly, "I suppose we should change into our robes now."

Draco nodded, suddenly feeling lost without the intoxicating pull of the yin yang magic.

* * *

The dingy boats floated over the serene surface of the lake, Harry looked over the side and watched as a tentacle softly broke the water's surface and brushed his cheek before disappearing down again. No one had noticed.

When the boats bumped against the docks, every child clambered out, looking in awe of the impressive castle in front of them. Before anybody could move though, a woman rose out of the ground, her silver hair was waist length, the robes she wore were white and purple, elegantly cut. Her golden eyes looked over the crowded children, before locking with the jewels that she had come for.

Gliding forward to the small child, she gently pulled him up, cradling him before disappearing from view.

"Harry!"

Everyone stood shocked as the Hogwarts bell tolled ominously.

* * *

_Sorry guys for the later update. I just got a new computer and it has been a disaster trying to convert all my files. My old computer was five years old, needless to say it has been a change. Thank you for your patience._


	6. Power and the Sorting Hats Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry sat in the middle of a ritual circle and regarded the five people around him with a cool calculating gaze. "Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Lady Hogwarts, to what do I owe this encounter?"

They all smiled sadly at him, "Forgive us young one, the damage to your body can not be reversed, but the binds on your magic must be removed. This will hurt."

They dropped to their knees and pressed their palms to the array.

A blinding flash of light and then everything was swamped by balanced power.

* * *

The grounds of the castle were shaking, even Hogwarts groaned a time or two. People were panicking, and as quickly as it began, it stopped. Far underground, in the oldest part of the castle, golden eyes opened once more before they bleed to emerald.

McGonagall rushed out of the castle and hurriedly gathered all of the new first years, bringing them inside the thrumming castle. "Is everyone all right? Is anyone hurt?"

Draco stomped up to her and asked, "Where is Harry? He was taken by a woman before the earthquake started. Where is my little brother?"

McGonagall started, "I did not realize you had a sibling Mr. Malfoy, I do not believe we sent them a letter. I only remember one Malfoy on the transcripts this year."

Draco sneered and opened his mouth to tell McGonagall off for her incompetence among other things, but arms wrapped around his shoulders as that addictive magic soothed his own.

Draco turned around and buried his head into the hair of the half a head shorter boy. "Where did you go?" He mumbled.

Harry whispered, "I promise I will tell you, but later."

Everyone took notice of Harry and gasped, he was literally glowing. His long hair was shiny and stark black with silver strands, his beautiful emerald eyes were flecked with gold, and his pale skin was translucent.

Mummers began to drift. Who was he? What was he?

"Forgive my brother, Professor McGonagall, he worries for me."Harry's smile was radiant and everyone, even McGonagall, began to love him.

A rare smile crossed the stern woman's face, "It is no problem, come children, it's time to be sorted.

* * *

The brim of an old hat opened and paused, closing, before opening again and singing.

"Listen to this song

And dispel all the lies

Told to you by family

Blood-born or otherwise

I know where you ought to be

So never dispute my claim

Don't want a house placement

Only for the fame

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where the strong and loyal lie

They will stand by you always

And spit your enemies in the eye

You might have a home in Ravenclaw

Those whose logic and mind are best

These raven's strength of mind

Always pass the tests

Gryffindors known for their bravery

Their courage and hard heads

With the alliance of these lions

Your enemies will fear to tread

Ambition and cunning, not evil or mislead

Slytherins are not always what they seem

Though deadly as a loner

Unbeatable as a team

So place me upon your head

All your secrets mine to see

Your traits and memories

I will place you where you need to be."

Everyone was stunned for a moment, before they tentatively clapped and turned to the first years.

The list appeared in McGonagall's hands and little boys and girls shakily strode forward to be sorted. Draco went into Slytherin and Harry soon made his way forward for his turn, he sat straight and unfazed when the exalted hat was lowered on his head.


	7. The Sorting Hat's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"The chosen one has come," The hat spoke in his head, "I am honored to be able to sort you young one. Now let's take a look in that mind of yours." The hat was silent for a few minutes before it angrily stated, "I'm going to make his life a living hell, on a brighter note, I don't know where to put you."

Harry chuckled, "And how is that a brighter note?" He asked wryly.

The hat gave a parody of a laugh, "Because now I know just where to put you, by encompassing all the traits of the houses and being the last descendant of Merlin, I can now open the fifth and final house of Hogwarts, one which was lost to time long ago. People will find the new crest on their robes if they are a part of your house, and some can be accepted throughout the school year. There will be something to pull you to the dorms and you can set the passwords and choose the head of house. Alright child, here we go." The sorting hat took a deep breath before bellowing, "Emerys." Then as a parting note, he told Harry, "Yes this is your ancestors house, welcome to Hogwarts champion."

Harry took off the hat and glided to a new table that pushed the other four away and materialized in the middle of the hall.

The hat called to everyone, "The fifth house is resurrected and I welcome it back. Check your robes if you find a new crest on yours please join the table with your new housemates."

Fred and George Weasley laughed and bounced over to the Emerys table and called, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" People laughed and some made their way to the new table. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, and Theodore Nott all sat at the new table before Dumbledore gathered enough of his wits to scream, "As Headmaster of Hogwarts, I forbid this!"

The sorting hat laughed and the same silver haired woman appeared behind Harry, who was at the head of the new table.

Her voice was cold and deadly, "And as Hogwarts, I permit this." Her hand stroked Harry's hair as she glared at the headmaster. "My champion was sorted fairly and those that have joined him have been chosen to. Your schemes would have never worked, you heretic. Magic is displeased with you." And with that she disappeared.


	8. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Anyone else get tired of this?) **

* * *

The food appeared in front of everyone, and after a moment of hesitation, everyone ate.

Dumbledore was still fuming and raving by the time the students finished. McGonagall ushered everyone out. Harry beckoned his new house and followed his feelings to an empty corridor with two suits of armor standing guard by a painting of Hogwart's with an unfamiliar man.

His long white silver hair, midnight blue robes, and carved staff did give hints as to who it was.

"Welcome, my name is Merlin Emerys. It is a pleasure to meet my last descendant and my new house. Harry you have most of the power here, and I know you, of all people, won't abuse it. You can choose the head of house and also the password for now."

Harry nodded and pondered before speaking, "I think the password should be 'Life goes on'," He pondered again, "Who doesn't have a house already?"

"All of the electives, Binns, and Quirell. Quirell isn't what he seems though."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you should choose him, he is the best choice."

All the children nodded before filing into their new house's common room. Everyone's breath caught in their throats.

The commons room was easily the most beautiful room any of them had ever seen.

It was mostly in the scheme of black and white. The white marble floors with the black marble inlay, the black and white furniture was plush and soft, rugs covered some of the floor. Puzzles and games were scattered over the tables, and a white grand piano took up one corner. There was a jeweled fireplace on one side of the room and it heated the room in black and white fire. A crystal fountain was placed in front of the back wall, which was made entirely out of glass. It overlooked the grounds out to the lake and the Forbidden Forest. Two metal spiral staircases lead to the halls of their dorms. Everyone got their own room and after they put everything away, they spent the rest of the night and weekend trying to get to know each other.

* * *

On Monday morning, as one unit, they walked to the Great Hall, where they walked in on the sight of Dumbledore trying to banish their table and hourglass, while arguing with the other teachers.

Sighing, Harry glided forward, everyone flanking him. When they sat down at the table and began to eat, everyone was talking quietly at the way the Headmaster was acting. Dumbles didn't even notice them, when he did, however, his rage grew.

He huffed and left the Great Hall in a hurry.

* * *

The first class, since every student in Emerys shared classes because of the sudden and slim population, was potions.

Being by themselves with Professor Snape in the dungeons turned out to be different then what most of them thought.

He stalked in with a smile on his face and offered advice for those who needed it. Because of the different year levels , they could work at their own paces, they earned 30 points in total. Transfiguration led to 40 points because of their levels of proficiency. Charms had Flitwick tumbling off of his perch in excitement and another 20 points. History of Magic was spent with everyone taking turns reading and sharing knowledge. Defense against the Dark Arts was what they were really looking forward to though.


	9. Coming to a Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Everybody watched attentively as Quirrell went about teaching, or trying to teach.

The stuttering and trembling threw them off at first, but then they noticed moments of change. His voice would become smoother and darker, his quaking would stop and begin again.

Shaking their heads, everyone realized the heavily put on facade of the defense professor.

* * *

Feeling their heavy gazes, brown bleed into red, before he realized and reversed it.

"Professor?" This voice was musical and soothing, calming all the agitated people in the room.

Quirrell looked up to meet the glowing gems that burned with the coldest flame, "Yes?" He forgot to add the stutter and his voice went smoother and deeper, honestly hoping to keep those eyes on him.

"Why is this class called defense against the Dark Arts?"

Everyone was watching curiously and waiting patiently for the answer.

* * *

"What do you mean?"

Professor Quirrell's voice was velvety smooth and dark, it left a sweet taste on Harry's tounge.

"Well, first off, none of the spells in the defense book are dark, none of what is defined dark makes any logical sense and what exactly is Dark Magic?"

"Dark Magic is controlled by the emotions and intent of the wielder, Light Magic is not."

Harry paused for a moment before taking a small coin out of his bag. He waved his wand over it and everyone was amazed when a live hissing snake took its place. "That happened because I wanted it to happen."

The snake moved and wrapped around his shoulders staring at Professor Quirrell, who looked shell shocked, he then shook his head, as if to clear it, and looked straight into Harry's eyes. "There is no Light or Dark, only Power and those to weak to seek it."

Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled at Quirrell, "Thank you Professor, today has been enlightening."

* * *

Harry's magic settled headily in the air around him and his demons, his angels, he only released a fraction of it so they could feel it.

Everyone relaxed and smiled at Harry, already unconsciously accepting their roles as his protectors and weapons, roles they appointed themselves to.

"Harry?" Draco asked drawing his brother's attention away from the window and to him, "Who do you want to be our head of house?"

"I was considering Professor Quirrell." Harry stated softly.

"Whatever you want to do," everyone intoned smiling at the family they had been sorted into, a family they would never betray.

* * *

_Sorry Sorry Sorry, it took me forever to update! Honestly I am being bogged down by work. Forgive me? Please? _


	10. Holidays

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not a very happy camper at this point. The weapon he had worked so hard to mold and control had slipped through his fingers. The Emerys house was the house of potential. Long ago, when Hogwarts was still finding its footing in the world of magical education, the five houses were there, not to separate like many believe, but to characterize and give the new students an easier access to those of like minds. There was but one problem with the fifth and final house, it needed either a live relation of Merlin or one who is so balanced and powerful that they needed to go to Emerys house for they wouldn't fit in anywhere else.

Due to the type of people and power in Emerys's house, it was forbidden for a teacher or headmaster to claim guardianship over the students within the house, not only that, but due to the ancient magic, it was impossible to try to compel anyone in the house or influence them, either through spells or potions. Which got rid of all of Dumbledore's plans.

The teachers had all been told about the fifth house when they took up the mantle of teaching, and they were all watching the headmaster closely, some even contacted the board of governors, and Lucius Malfoy was not happy. They all feared for their students as the headmaster seems to have lost his mind.

* * *

I walked in my private rooms and let my glamour around my eyes drop, sinking into the chair by the fireplace. The Quirrell act was tedious and extremely displeasing, I am a vain man, stuttering and bumbling around like a fool isn't high on my list of wants.

I had just relaxed when a hesitant knock sounded on the door to my rooms. Without thinking, I called out, "Come in." and nearly panicked until the same soothing voice from earlier said, "Forgive me professor, I do not mean to intrude on your leisure time for long, I just have a question."

Haridan Potter walked through the door and waited for my consent to speak again. His vibrant glowing eyes, emerald green and burning gold, long silky hair, black as a ravens wing with silver streaks, and smooth velvet skin stretched over a lithe, petite, effeminate frame, made me stare. His attitude was like nothing I've ever had the pleasure of observing, and his presence made even myself, never mind the others, want to coddle him. I blinked, "What is your question, little one?"

"Would you want to be our head of house?"

I walked forward, stalked really, and brushed a hand over his cheek, the electric feeling and answering blush made me purr, "I would be honored."

* * *

Samhain went by with rituals and mourning. Thanksgiving flitted past, bringing in the holidays. Harry and the whole of Emerys house were all leaving for the holidays. Balls and invitations were thrown around casually, all hoping a certain someone would come, and a little Dragon was getting jealous.

The Hogwarts express pulled into the station, and the whole Malfoy familiy, blood or not, left as quickly as they could. Eager to return home and spend time with Harry, as this was his first holiday, and relatively his first Christmas and Yule.

* * *

Christmas morning crept upon Harry, and he woke like any normal day. Walking into the dining room, Harry was surprised to see a hyper Draco and a sluggish Narcissa and Lucius.

Draco dragged Harry into the family room where the most beautiful tree stood with a harvest of presents. Severus stood by the couch with a camera in his hand and a smile on his face.

Everyone sat and Lucius waved his wand, causing the presents to pile in front of the recievers.

Harry's eyes widened with genuine joy and childish wonder as he asked, "I get presents?"

Everyone stiffened and sounds that sounded suspiciously like sniffs echoed through the room. Everyone smiled sadly at Harry. "Yes sweetheart, yes you do." Narcissa said.

Harry had a euphoric look on his face, everyone else had opened their presents when he gingerly picked up his first one. Stuffed animals, clothes, toys, books, and trinkets soon piled around him. Candy was abundant. The very last gift at the bottom of the pile was wrapped in silver and green, he ripped the paper off and his breath caught in his throat.

15 books labeled 1-15 with the initials F.o.D. looked innocently back at him. A small note revealed, 'When I was younger, I was like you, these books will help, my little snake.'

* * *

Harry could honestly say he had never been as happy or had had as much fun as he did that Christmas. All to soon, though, Hogwarts loomed on the horizon and it was time to depart again.

* * *

Stepping into their compartment with their house looking to them, Harry asked, "Have a good holiday, everyone?"


	11. The Forest and Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... (So bloody stupid having to post this...)**

* * *

"_Beloved, come to me dear one,"_ A soft gentle voice reached the semi awake ears of a submissive sphinx-lamia. He delicately shook his head, standing, and exiting his dorm and house in a trance like state.

"_Yes beloved, I will not harm you or your nestmates, I just wish to talk to you my most precious childe."_

Harry was in a trance until he got to an empty clearing in the Forbidden Forest, where he shook his head and looked around. His magic reached out, searching for what had called him there, and what he found surprised him.

A woman with silvery red hair and purple eyes stepped from the forest and into the clearing with him. She was smiling gently, her eyes shining with warmth. "My childe."

"Lady Magic," Harry replied, tilting his head curiously.

Magic smiled at one of her favorite children, great things were going to happen,great things indeed. "Come Dilectus, I have things to give you."

They walked for a while, silently stalking through the underbrush. The cracks through the canopy allowed slivers of moonlight to illuminate the, otherwise, pitch black forest floor. The shadows fled from the silvery splashes as they dappled the surroundings.

When they stopped again, the first thing Harry noticed was the amount of creatures in the moonlight. Unicorns, Centaurs, Fae, Fairies, Nymphs, and Hippogryphs all stared steadily at him and Lady Magic.

"My lovelies, I am glad to see how many of you have gathered. My beautiful children, it is time for a new beginning."

* * *

A whisper through the wind reached the ears of every creature and family that still retained the Old Ways, _"Times have changed,a new era has begun."_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat in an armchair, staring into the flames. He was so deep in thought, he almost didn't realize when the flames turned green.

He was staring into familiar crimson eyes, ones that sent a jolt down his spine. The face was unfamiliar, but the eyes told all. "My Lord," he breathed.

A smile wormed its way onto the face, "Lucius, what is on your mind old friend?"

"You," Lucius admitted, "and Harry, the call that came out tonight."

The Dark Lord hummed. "Harry will come to no harm from me, that I promise. The call does not worry me, the fact that we heard it is a show that we still have Magic's favor, but I need to enlist your help old friend. I have found a ritual to return my body to me, but to do so I need to gain a vial of Harry's blood and a hair of my mate, whom I feel, but need to find through another ritual."

Lucius nodded. "I can get the required elements, you would need to come over for the next holidays."

Voldemort hummed. "I can do that. It was good to see you old friend, but I need to leave now. Both Haridan and Draconis are doing exemplary well, and Emerys is in the lead for the House Cup."

Lucius smiled, "Thank you My Lord, that is great news indeed."

A farewell and a sigh resounded before Lucius walked into his bedroom, and laid down. His head swimming.

* * *

Harry walked back to the school, eyes closed in concentration. Things were changing, he looked up to the dawn sky, the pale morning light seemed almost brighter than it had before. Things were changing, he could feel it in the air.


	12. Lullaby

_Dear Alice, and all others who have a problem with this story._

_The reason I separated Merlin and Emerys, is the fact that I think Emerys was Merlin's actual vaults and the Merlin vaults are the 'tribute' vaults. As someone who had such a tremendous impact on a society, which I see as an old feudal system, do you not think that he would gain payments through services, favors and gold?_

_The reason I gave him so much money, wasn't actually for the money, rather it was for the political power. For anyone, much less a child, to usurp Dumbledore and much of the Ministry, gain a right for a trial for his incarcerated father, and change different things in their extremely backwards society, he needs that in his corner. Harry will also use some of his fortunes to give to orphanages and organizations, because he was abused as a child, as was Voldemort. Voldemort doesn't actually have much political power, he is a brilliant man and certainly has the abilities of a brilliant politician,but he doesn't have the names to back himself up, which is another reason. Harry will also need to change Hogwarts and its messed up curriculum and staffing._

_Harry is, at this point, sort of a 'Gray-Sue' as you call it, but only because I haven't gotten past building the story. Harry holds a mask, as most of us do, and I've given glimpses, but he is honestly a very volatile person, and completely different than what he conveys to everyone but his 'court'._

_One more thing, the reason Voldemort and Harry don't recognize each other as mates is because of the fact that Voldemort is currently using Quirrell's body._

_I don't mind you stating your opinions and I'm glad that you care enough to actually review, but I'm just going to ask this, if you have a problem with something, please ask me why I'm doing what I'm doing in the form of a question. I usually have reasons for the things I write. I'm very sorry for not explaining all of this earlier, but I would have made everything apparent later on and explained through the story what was happening. Within the next four chapters or so I will finally be able to get more into details as I am trying to get through most of the background and useless info now so it hopefully won't be as boring. Once again thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows and hope you enjoy the story_.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Quirrell walked purposefully towards the impressive white manor, he had just portkeyed in from Hogwarts, having been invited to complete the rituals.

Harry had sent a vial of his blood with an owl and all they needed to do now was find Voldemort's mate.

* * *

Voldemort looked down at the paper in his hands with a slack jawed expression.

**Tom Marvalo Riddle: Soul Mate status: Alive**

**Soul Mate: Haridan Xaviar Jameson Potter-Black**

* * *

A hair was taken from one of Harry's combs he used and added to the slightly steaming potion.

Once it finally settled on a golden hue and began to give off a faint aura of light, Voldemort gingerly picked up a cup and ladled a serving in. Taking a deep breath,he downed the potion and barely had time to grimace before he was knocked out cold.

* * *

Harry sat in his dark rooms, the only source of light the unearthly glow from his emerald eyes. He was humming an odd tune while running his hands through his hair and down his torso, feeling the meticulously mapped out puckered skin and misshapen scars.

**Don'****t fret precious I'****m here, step away from the window**  
**Go back to sleep**  
**Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,**  
**See, they don'****t give a fuck about you, like I do.**

**Count the bodies like sheep**  
**Count the bodies like sheep**

**Counting bodies like sheep**  
**To the rhythm of the war drums**

**Count the bodies like sheep**

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

**Counting bodies like sheep**  
**To the rhythm of the war drums**

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

**Counting bodies like sheep**  
**To the rhythm of the war drums**

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

**Counting bodies like sheep**

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go to sleep [x14]**  
**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

**Counting bodies like sheep**

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

**Counting bodies like sheep**

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

**Counting bodies like sheep**  
**To the rhythm of the war drums**

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

**Counting bodies like sheep**  
**To the rhythm of the war drums**

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

**Counting bodies like sheep**  
**To the rhythm of the war drums [x2]**

**I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons**  
**I'****ll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason**  
**I'****ll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices son**  
**They'****re one in the same, I must isolate you...**  
**Isolate and save you from yourself**


End file.
